


Rise

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Kudos: 36





	Rise

Osamu is waiting outside the newly opened restaurant that he saw online. He is still not sitting on the reserved table since he is waiting for someone. 

"Samu! Sorry! I'm stuck in traffic." Hinata panting as he runs towards Osamu. 

"Its okay." Osamu who is hungry didn't show his grumpiness but its obvious that he is famished since he just took Hinata's hand without a word and pulling him in. "Table for two."

"Your date?" The waiter asks but as she saw who it is, she apologized and--

"Yes! My date." 

"Eh?" Hinata shrieked. 


End file.
